Donkey Kong Continent
Donkey Kong Continent is a game for the Nintendo Wii starring Donkey Kong. It was released in 2008, and serves as a spiritual successor to the Donkey Kong Country series, as well as the King of Swing series and Donkey Kong 64. Due to this, there are three different level varieties, being Country-style sidescrollers, 64-style free-roamers, and Swing-style peg climbers. Story One day, Donkey Kong is sitting in his hammock, eating a banana. Suddenly, Cranky Kong appears and tells Donkey Kong of a recent and sudden Kremling invasion on Donkey Kong Island. Donkey Kong goes to find Diddy Kong, and when he does, Diddy reports to him that Dixie, Kiddy, and Lanky are missing. DK and Diddy set out on an adventure to find the missing Kongs, and save Donkey Kong Island. After defeating the Dogadon, he reluctantly releases Dixie Kong from a cage. He also tells the Kongs that King K. Rool has created a new way to destroy the Kongs: he will send his minions to the four most Kong-populated areas and overthrow them. After hearing this, they return to Cranky, who tells the trio that the Kremling Krew have five sacred artifacts, in which they are using to overthrow the Kongs. After hearing this, the three set out on their real adventure to rescue the remaining Kongs and stop King K. Rool. Characters Kongs *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Kiddy Kong *Lanky Kong *Funky Kong (Multiplayer Mode only) *Tiny Kong (Multiplayer Mode only) *Chunky Kong (Multiplayer Mode only) *Cranky Kong (Not playable) *Wrinkly Kong (Not playable) *Candy Kong (Not playable) *Swanky Kong (Not playable) *Sumo Kong (Not playable) Kremlings *King K. Rool *Baron K. Roolenstein *Klueless *Klubba *Kip *Kass *Bazuking Animal Buddies *Squawks *Leap Levels The levels of the game are found in four different areas: Donkey Kong Island, Krocodile Isle, the Northern Kremisphere, and Beat Island. Additionally, levels from the original Donkey Kong Country can be obtained from Candy Kong's Save Barrel. These levels include most of the levels from Kongo Jungle and the final boss fight against K. Rool. Donkey Kong Island *Frantic Forest *Mystic Mines *Mount Freefall **Funk-E Airlines Krocodile Isle *K4 Kraters *Klubba's Krib **Swanky's Side Shop Northern Kremisphere *Orangantanga Ocean *Winter Wasteland **Pink Sugar Palace Beat Island *Ninjungle *Kingdom Calamity **Sumo Hut Game Modes Donkey Kong Continent contains several different game modes. The main menu of the game features a front view of Donkey Kong Island, with several different areas that, when clicked, lead to a game mode. Adventure Mode This mode is accessed by clicking on the cavern-entrance to the inside of Donkey Kong Island, found at the bottom of the head. Once clicked, three barrels appear, one for each game file. Once one is chosen, you go to the main game. Multiplayer Mode This is started by clicking on Funky Kong, who is standing on the beach right next to the entrance to DK Island. Once he is clicked, the camera pans up to the sky, where you can choose to do either single console or Nintendo Wifi Connection. You are then given an option to choose one of three different types of games: Kong Race, where players race to finish any of the levels first; Classic Battle, a battle mode similar to the one found in Donkey Kong 64; and Air Battle, where players can use Funky's Barrel Planes to battle each other in the sky. The level is chosen next, followed by each players' Kong. Options This is accessed by clicking the tree next to the Donkey Kong head. This leads to a wooden background, where several different things, such as rumble and sound, can be changed. Extras Clicking on the Banana Fairy will lead to Banana Fairy Island. The Banana Fairy Queen has different extras to turn on and off depending on how many fairies you have collected. The extras include using Tiny and Chunky in Multiplayer, getting bonus levels, and rewatching cutscenes. Make-a-Stage This mode can be unlocked by collecting all of the Banana Fairies. By clicking on the right eye of the island, you enter the island and are given several options. These include the type of background you want, the style of stage, and the music that plays. Next, you are given different lad masses, items, enemies, obstacles, and everything in between to make your level. When this is complete, you name the level and save it. The levels can be played whenever you want, or be sent to friends using WiiConnect24. Items Donkey Kong Continent has several items, both new and old. Although several of the items can only be used by one Kong, there are also items that every Kong can use. *Ammo Box *Bammer *Banana *Banana Coin *Bananarang *Bonus Barrel *DK Barrel *DK Coin *Fairy Barrel *Great Girder *Headphones *Oakboard *SK Amulet Enemies Two categories of enemies are found in this game. They are Kremlings and Non-Kremlings. Kremlings *Kritter *Klasp *Kry *Kasplat *Krusha *Bazuka *Klaptrap *Kop *Krispy *Kreep *Koin Non-Kremlings *Gnawty *Neek *Necky *Krittoy *Skooba *Zinger *Lava Lamp-prey Category:Fan Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Games by Lanky Kong